Discoveries *
by Abbie
Summary: Summary- A newbie comes and sneeks in a drug that scott also uses
1. Default Chapter

* Discoveries *  
  
Disclamer- I do not own the charicters on Higher  
Ground. I only own Jennifer, Her mom Corren, Her dad  
Jeff, and her sister Casey.  
  
Summary- A newbie comes and sneeks in a drug, that  
later peter finds out scott uses it.  
  
* Discoverys *  
  
  
Chapter One- Welcome Jennifer  
  
  
~ Jennifer is in the car with her family coming to  
horizan.  
  
  
Casey- MOM! Are we there yet? I wanna get home!  
Corren- In a hour sweety  
Casey- aww!!  
Jennifer- I got an idea! Lets not send me here turn  
arown, and live happily ever after!  
Jeff- JENNIFER! for the 5th time, YOU ARE GOING TO  
HORIZAN!!  
Corren- thats right listen to your father and shut up!  
Jennifer- fine  
~~~~~~~~  
Peter's Office-  
Sophie- So we got a newbie??  
Peter- yup, Jennifer Glen, Age 16, has shopedlifed  
twice and smokes marijana.   
Sophie- well she sure knows how to use it, it dosnt  
interfear with her grades, A's and B's everytime!  
Peter- yea, i guess your right.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Outside when Jennifer finally arrives. She's pulled  
out of the car by her dad ~  
Jeff- JENNIFER! GET OUT OF THE DAMN CAR NOW!!!  
Peter saying to Sophie- Hope she dosnt got the same  
attitude as her dad, it might just beat scotts!  
Sophie- me too  
~ Jennifer gets out of the car ~  
Corren- im sorry about that, really  
Peter- Thats ok we had tp deal with worse kids about  
getting out of the car.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
In the cheaking place   
  
Peter- ok jennifer, im going to check your bags now  
Jennifer- whatever  
~ Peter searches her bag and finds marijana that  
jennifer snuck in.  
Peter- jennifer your here because of your drug use,  
your not suposed to bring in the drugs  
Jennifer- Whatever  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Group  
  
Peter- Cliffhangers, we have a new student for ya!  
Jules- yay! I hope its a girl!  
Shelby- why? so you can play dress up queeny?  
Jules- no because i like having girls!  
Auggie- yea shelby! Because she likes having girls!  
Peter- Hey HEY! Everyone meet Jennifer Glen  
cliffhangers- *dryly* hi   
Jennifer- um, hi  
Peter ok do the regular group stuff while i talk to  
sophie for a minute  
~ He gose over to sophie ~  
Sophie- yea  
Peter- jennifer snuck in marijana.  
Sohpie- your kidding  
Peter no  
Sophie- oh my  
Peter- i know, i read the back of the bottle and it  
said what happens to the user, and it said everything  
scott's been doing for the past week  
Sophie- do you think he has some?  
Peter- i dont know, we better search him, tell him to  
come to my office  
Sophie- Ok  
~ Sophie gets scott and brings him into peters office,  
where peter is waiting with roger.  
Scott- *mad* what the hell did i do?  
Peter- nothing...  
Before he can continure scott replies  
Scott- then why am i here?  
Peter- we thing you have a drug with you  
Scott- im hiding no drugs  
Peter- how can i trust you? The last time you said you  
wont run away you did, so roger is gonna search you.  
~ Roger searches scott, while scotts figting to get  
away roger finds something ~  
~ Peter looks at it and is mad, REALLY MAD! ~  
Peter- SCOTT! WHY DID YOU LIE?!?!?!  
  
  
~ What did roger find? I want at least to reviews so i  
know that you guys like it. Thanks! ~  
  
- Abbie  
  
  



	2. Discoveries Chapter Two- Running Away

* Discoveries  
  
  
Disclamer- you know, i dont own anyone from Higher Ground, just Jennifer.  
  
  
Discoveries Chapter 2- Running Away  
  
Peter- SCOTT!! You said you had no drugs with you! Roger found some in your pokets.  
Scott- good for him!  
Peter- your missing the point here!   
Roger- I think im gonna go now, buh bye  
~ Roger Leaves ~  
Peter- scott follow me, were gonna search your bags  
  
~ They walk to his dorm and peter starts searching, and of course he finds more marijana (yes he brought that in) ~  
Peter- scott, i dont know what to do with you, i can belive i didnt see them  
Scott- ok, give me my punishment so i can leave  
Peter- oh no, your not getting off that easy  
~ He starts off a LONG lecure of how he broke the rules again and scott couldnt take it, his anger came out in peter.  
Scott- shut up peter  
Peter- what did you say?  
~ Now he gose on with a lecure about being mean, luck scott (lol) ~  
Scott- I DONT CARE  
Peter- well...  
~ Before he can finish his sentance scott puches him in the face, then relizes who he did it too ~  
Peter- OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
~ The whole school heres that and comes running ~  
Scott- oh shit!!  
~ He dosnt know what to do so he just runs out of his dorm into the woods ~  
Sophie- Scott, what happen, scott?? SCOTT?  
  
~ He just keeps on running, till he gets to a road, and gets a car to stop for him ~  
Man- can i help you kid?  
Scott- yea, take me into town, just anywhere from here please  
Man- sure  
  
~ He rides him to town and lets him off ~  
Scott- thanks  
Man- sure thing kid  
  
~ In Town ~  
  
Scott- aw man, i just hit peter, PETER! Why him? why?  
~ starts walking down a alley and slides down and sits agenst the wall to catch his breath  
  
~ Boys Bunk  
  
~ Everyone comes in to find peter on the floor with his nose all bloody (eww)  
  
Sophie- PETER! what happen i heard you scream and then saw scott running!!  
Peter- he, he, puched me!  
~ Everyone gaspes thinking about what peter just said ~  
Sophie- oh peter  
David- you mean scott puched you? he could punch? wow  
Auggie- mabe he thought peter was david so he beat him up  
David- hey!  
Sophie- auggie, david, cool it  
  
~ Town ~  
  
~ Scott gets up and tries to get a car to drive then he broke into a house like he did in Scott Free ~  
~ The alarm gose off and the police come. Scott hides somewhere in the house ~  
  
Will the cops find scott? Will Peter be ok? What happens when peter talks to scott? Will he send him home?  
All Coming in the next chapter!  
  
I Dont know if its good so i may not do the next chapter, If people like it then i will!  
- Abbie 


	3. Abbie's Note To Everyone

Discoveries  
  
  
Hey there! This aint a chapter, Im just gonna tell you that i AM gonna continue with the story. I GOTS 8 REVIEWS! YAY Note- to me thats alot! ::singing:: Zippity Do Dah, Zippity Day, What do ya no? Im a good writer! Zippity Do Dah, Zippity day! Zippity Do Dah Zippity Day, I got 8 reviews. lucky me! Lol, i know, im weird! Im kinda hyper for a girl wit AIDS! (yup aids) Ok, you get the picture, the next chapter is gonna be up soon. Thanks!  
  
Abbie! 


	4. Discoveries Chapter 3- Going Back To Ho...

Discoveries*   
  
Disclamer- I dont own anyone Higher Ground, If i did i'd be rich and out shopping! (lol) I only own Jennifer! Ok? Good!! Lets Get Going!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Going Back To Horizan  
  
~ As we all know Scott punched Peter by accident (lets hope) and ran into town ~  
  
~ Nurses Office ~  
  
Nurse- Peter are you ok can?  
Peter- Yea, i think, I might be blind though  
Nurse- come on peter, that boy coulnt of hit ya that hard, hes 16!  
Peter- I know, I know  
Sophie- speaking of scott, what are we gonna do with him?  
Peter- mabe we should find him first  
Sophie- good idea  
  
~ The nurse put stiches in Peters eye, and hes ok, they all go searching for scott ~  
  
Peter- ok, cliffhangers split up into groups and go search one part of the woods got it?  
All- Yes peter  
Peter- good, me peter and frank will seach town, cliffhangers. if ya find him call jeff and he will come  
All- yes peter  
Peter- good. ready? LETS GO!  
  
~ In town scott got more drugs, he started running somewhere were nobody could find him, he sat down and fell asleep in a alley ~  
  
~ Unfornally Peter looked down the alley and saw scott ~  
  
Peter- SCOTT! SOPHIE I FOUND HIM  
Sophie- OK!  
  
~ Sophie ran to Peter ~  
  
Sophie- thank goodness we found him  
Peter- Yea. now we need to wake him up  
  
~ They tried shaking him but he wouldnt wake up, so they just put him in the car and drove back to Horizan ~  
  
Peter 0n radeo- guys i found him  
All- YOU DID?!?!  
Peter- yea, come back now k?  
All- OK!!  
  
~ In Peter's Office When Scott Finally Woke Up ~  
  
Scott- huh? Where the hell am i?  
Peter- your back at horizan, we found you in town  
Scott- oh  
Peter- Scott, do you see my eye  
Scott- yea  
Peter- thank you for that  
Scott- oh shit, i did that didnt i?  
~ Peter nods his head yes ~  
~ Scott jumps out of his seat and runs to the door, but see's roger blocking his exit ~  
  
Scott- MOVE IT!!  
Roger- let me think, ummmm NO!  
  
~ Hearing this Scott gets VERY mad, so he lets out his anger, this time Roger is the victom. ~  
~ Scott punches roger in the stumick causeing roger to neel down in pain, scott slams the door open and runs out of Peter's Office ~  
~ He runs back to the woods. but is pulled back by roger who got up from pain, he slams scott on the grass, put tape around scotts hand so he cant punch or do anything with them. Then Roger drags scott back into peters office. This time peter is WAAAAAAYYYY mad at scott, then when he lied. And When Peter's that mad, It aint a good sign. ~  
  
  
What will happen to scott? Will he get kicked out of Horizan? Peter can do that ya know! Find out in the next Chapter!  
  
  
CHAPTER 4, COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU ON FRIDAY! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! THANKS!  
  
- 3 Abbie 3 


End file.
